


every new shade

by lightphilly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, i guess, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightphilly/pseuds/lightphilly
Summary: There was something in the way this stranger took in the world around him, the way his eyes had lit up at the sight of the colours around him, that made Dan think,maybe I could fall in love with him.





	every new shade

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://pulserifle.tumblr.com/post/170391429983/you-know-those-soulmate-aus-in-fanfics-where) prompt (ik it's not for dnp but shhh)

The world exploded in front of his eyes. The trees in the park sprung to life, no longer the dull shades of black, grey and white. The flowers planted so neatly around them no longer looked sad; instead, they looked happy and warm, like the first day of Spring. The sky now spoke poems of heartache and loss to him, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. The hair of a lady walking by was now lit up, a vibrant shade of passion and heat.

The stranger was looking around as well, excitement and wonder etched into his face. He had changed as well; his eyes were now lovely bright skies that made Dan’s heart ache. The man was also wearing a bright shirt that made Dan’s heart feel warm. He felt as if the whole world was inside this man’s eyes, that if he spent long enough staring into them, he would be swept away into a fantasy land where everything was better and safer. He told himself he was being crazy. _You only just met him. Snap out of it._ But there was something in the way this stranger took in the world around him, the way his eyes had lit up at the sight of the colours around him, that made Dan think, _maybe I could fall in love with him._

He had spent his whole life trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle that was his life, and here was a man who looked at everything with wonder and curiosity. A man he hadn’t known an hour ago. A man who could quite possibly change Dan’s life.

It was crazy, he knew, but his mother had often told him stories of soulmates. _“When you first see the person you’re meant to be with, your whole world will change.”_ Seeing colour was the first step to falling in love, was what she’d told him. _“Soon you’ll want to spend every waking minute with them.”_

Maybe this stranger was his soulmate. Maybe they would be together forever, in love for the rest of their life.

“I’m Dan.” He stuck out his hand, shaking the man out of his daze.

The stranger took his hand. “I-I’m Phil.” He didn’t let go.

They locked eyes, and Dan felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine. He wondered if Phil felt it too, if Phil, too, thought they were soulmates.

“Do you, uhh, wanna, uh, coffee?” Phil stuttered and blushed.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty bad, i know, but it's my first fanfic so please be kind <3  
> -  
> tumblr: lightphilly


End file.
